Feliciano and the Twelve Months
by ICanFlyHigher
Summary: A Hetalia version on the folktale: Marursa and the Twelve Months. Slight GerIta near the end. Rated T for child abuse


Once upon a time, long before humans had blocked out the magic world with science, there was a young man named Antonio. Now Antonio was a very handsome and likable man who had many suitors and admirers, but he loved only one person, a poor country girl named Alice. So he married her and built her a house in the mountains where he smothered her with gifts. One winter, in the middle of a blizzard, Alice had her first child, a dark haired boy named Lovino.

Lovino was talentless, awkward, and fierce tempered but his father loved him as much as he loved his beautiful wife. Then one year after Lovino was born, Alice gave birth to a second child named Feliciano and died in childbirth. Driven mad with grief, Antonio blamed Feliciano for Alice's death and both he and Lovino treated the poor boy cruelty.

While Antonio and Lovino spent their time lazing around, Feliciano spent his days working from dawn till dusk, cooking, cleaning, and slaving away on Antonio's small farm. But he never seemed to do enough, for as soon as he stopped to rest someone would give him another complicated chore to complete.

If Feliciano messed up or, even worse, disobeyed his family's orders, Lovino would bring out his favorite wooden cane and thrash the boy with it. At night he would be left to sleep outside with the dogs, after a measly dinner of food scraps. But even though his father and brother worked hard to make his life hell, Feliciano couldn't bring himself to hate them. So every time Antonio told him he was scum, or Lovino hit him, Feliciano would wipe his tears, whispering as he limped away "But I still love you."

Nothing angered Lovino more that those caring words. How could Feliciano say that, even after all he had been through?

Years passed, and as they did Feliciano grew kinder and kinder, attracting others with his caring nature and sweet smile.

Needless to say, Lovino was extremely envious of Feliciano. He had seen the women in the market, pointing and giggling, calling his brother all sorts of pet names. Why did they all dote on Feliciano, even when his face was scarred from beatings, his hands weathered from work, and his arms thin from lack of food? What about him? His face was blemish less! His hands were as soft as silk! He was a healthy and well fed!

Lovino would complain about Feliciano and how loved he was to his father, who was disturbed by the news. In just a few weeks Lovino would be old enough to try and find a wife. Women of all ages would come to the house, hoping to win over Lovino. But what if they arrived only to see Lovino's sweet brother and tried to marry him instead? That could not happen! They needed to find a way to get rid of Feliciano.

So the next day, Antonio called Feliciano over.

"Your brother is tired of all this ice and snow and needs to see flowers. He wants you to-"

"Find me some violets in the forest a few miles from here." Lovino interrupted.

Feliciano stared at him in disbelief. It was the middle of winter! Where was he supposed to find violets?  
"B-b-but Fratello! Violets are-"

"Shut up! You dare talk to me like that, swine?" Lovino grabbed Feliciano and threw him to the ground. He kicked Feliciano over and over, until his boots where splattered with the young boy's blood.

"You will go and get me those violets," Lovino spat. "And if you come back empty handed, I'll kill you!"

Feliciano ran out of the house, his vision blurry with tears. Why were Papa and Lovi so mean to him? What had he done to make them hate him so much?

Feliciano reached the forest in no time. He looked under trees and bushes, digging into the snow with frost bitten fingers but found no flowers. Feliciano found himself venturing farther and farther into the woods, searching desperately for violets. Finally, he realized that he would never find any violets. He would freeze to death here. Feliciano started to cry.

Soon, his tears started to freeze on his checks as the temperature dropped and new snow began to fall. In the distance Feliciano saw a golden light. "Vee? Is that the rode to heaven?" Feliciano whispered as he slowly crept closer to the light on numb feet.

It wasn't the rode to heaven, it was a fire! Twelve people sat around it, singing in different languages.

A big boned man who had a long scarf around his neck sat closest to the fire. In his hands was a lead pipe.

Feliciano sat as close as he dared to the fire, hiding behind a large tree.  
He could hear the people laughing and smelled sausages cooking over their brilliant, golden, wonderful fire. Feliciano was realizing just how cold and hungry he was when a voice with a harsh Russian accent called out:

"How long do you intend to hide little one? There is no need to be afraid, da? Come, sit with us." Feliciano jumped eyes wide. They had seen him! They would tell Papa or Lovino that he wasn't looking for violets!

Feliciano started to cry again. One of the people around the fire -a short man with ebony hair and mild eyes- stood and slowly walked up to the sobbing child as if he were a hurt animal. He smiled and told Feliciano something in an odd language. Feliciano couldn't understand his words, but the man's tone was comforting and kind and he seemed to mean Feliciano no harm. So he allowed the man to lead him to the fire and sat down next to him.

The man with the scarf smiled at Feliciano. "Hello. I'm December. What is your name little one?"  
He had been the man who had seen Feliciano behind the tree, there was no mistaking that thick accent.

"Feliciano"

"It is nice to meet you, Little Feliciano. I am glad you found our fire. These are my comrades; January, February" A short man with beautiful blonde hair waved.

"March," The dark haired man from before bowed.

"April, May, June," A pretty girl with brunet hair smiled.

"July," A tall muscular blonde grinned and waved excitedly.

"August, September," A man with large eyebrows waved.

"October and November."

"Ve, it's nice to meet all of you! Thank you for letting me sit by your fire."

December cleared his throat. "Tell me, Little Feliciano, why are you out in the woods so late with no coat or shoes?"

So Feliciano told the twelve merry months in the woods about Antonio, Lovino, the violets, and how he couldn't return empty handed.

December furrowed his brow. This was a problem. Right now the land was covered in snow and no violets could ever grow.

"December-san, I think I know how we can help," said March "I will hold the pipe and sit in your seat."

The twelve months nodded in agreement. December handed his pipe to March and allowed him to sit closest to the fire. The pipe changed into a sword as he waved it above the fire. Feliciano stared in disbelief as the snow melted and dozens of violets popped out of the ground.

"Quickly, Feliciano-chan!" March cried. "Pick as many as you need."

Feliciano did, thanking March and December non-stop while March passed the sword back to December. Feliciano said goodbye and skipped all the way back home, where Antonio and Lovino were celebrating finally being rid of Feliciano. They where more than just a little surprised when they saw him skipping and singing, his arms full of violets all in full bloom.

"What the hell are you doing?" His brother cried in disbelief.

Feliciano smiled and handed the violets to Lovino.  
"Bringing you your flowers!" And with that Feliciano marched into the kitchen, spirits high.

Still determined to get rid of his youngest son Antonio called over Feliciano the next day. "I'm tired of eating the same boring foods over and over. Go and find me strawberries."  
Feliciano was shocked. That was impossible!

"P-Papa! There is no way I could find strawberries in the winter!"

"You'll bring me as many strawberries as you can carry, and if you don't I'll kill you!"

Feliciano ran out of the house with tears in his eyes.

He looked for hours and hours until his fingers and lips were blue from the cold. Finally, Feliciano realized he would never find any strawberries. He sat down and began to cry.

New snow started to fall and Feliciano saw the warm glow of a fire up ahead. He wiped his tears and crept closer the fire. His twelve friends sat around it, singing in different languages. December spotted Feliciano and smiled. "Come Little Feliciano. Sit by our fire."

So Feliciano did.

"Little Feliciano, why are you out in the forest so late with no coat and no shoes?" asked December. "Your family is happy with their violets, da?"

Feliciano shook his head and told December about Antonio and the strawberries.

December furrowed his brow. This was a problem. Right now the land was covered in snow and no strawberries could ever grow.

"December, I think I know how we can help!" June called. "I will take your seat and hold the pipe!"

The months nodded in agreement. December handed June his pipe and let her sit closest to the fire. The pipe turned into a frying pan as June waved it over the fire. The snow quickly began to melt and the smell of strawberries filled the air.

"Quick!" June cried "Take as many as you need."

Feliciano thanked his friends and picked as many strawberries as he could before running back home, happy as a lark. Obviously, Antonio and Lovino were no-where near as happy when they say Feliciano walking towards them, safe and sound.

Frustrated that their attempts to get rid of Feliciano had failed, Antonio and Lovino plotted another plan. The next morning Lovino called his brother over.

"I'm craving apple pie. Go into the forest and get me some apples."

Feliciano fought back tears. His friends might not be in the woods to help him this time, and even if they were he didn't want the months to think he was taking advantage of their kindness.

"P-Please, Lovi, I-I can't-!"

"You'll bring me as many apples as you can carry or I'll kill you!"

Feliciano ran out of the house, sobbing. He climbed the tallest trees, shaking branches in false hope that he might find apples. Finally Feliciano climbed down, realizing that there was no way he could find any apples.

New snow started to fall and a cold wind cut through the forest, chilling Feliciano to the bone. He just wanted to curl up and sleep. Feliciano shook his head and slapped his arms. He couldn't die now! But the colder the night became, the more inviting death sounded. Surly death would be better than the horrible numbness he was feeling. After all, he was so tired... Feliciano's eyes started to drop, and the last thing he remembered before blacking out was the golden glow of a fire.

When Feliciano woke up, he was sitting in December's lap, next to a warm fire.

"Hello, Little Feliciano. Are you feeling better?"

Feliciano nodded. "Yes! Vee, thank you for saving me, December. I'm much warmer now."

December smiled and ruffled his hair. "Tell me, Little Feliciano, what were you doing in the forest so late? Surly your brother didn't send you after everything you've done for him?"

"Fratello wanted apples." Feliciano told December. "But please, don't bother. You've helped me so much already!"

September laughed. "Of course we'll help! I'll hold the pipe and get you some apples. And don't worry, Feliciano. Those wankers won't bother you after this!"

He switched places with December and held the pipe over the fire. The snow melted and the trees became heavy with fruit.

"Quickly!" September cried "But only take two!" Feliciano thanked him and picked two apples, before running out of the woods.

Antonio and Lovino were furious when they saw Feliciano running back home, a bit worse for wear, but still alive.

"Vee! Hello, Fratello! I got you your apples-"

Feliciano was cut off by Lovino slapping him hard across the face.

"How the hell are you still alive? Why are you smiling? Why won't you fucking die!"

With each word Lovino punched Feliciano. Cursing, he shoved his brother to the ground and continued to beat him. Feliciano screamed and cried, begging for mercy, but Lovino kept attacking him. Feliciano closed his eyes and begged for God to take him into Heaven.

Lovino continued to hit Feliciano, each new blow drawing more blood. "May lightening hit you and end your fucking, pathetic, ungrateful life!" Lovino screamed, grabbing his brother's throat, watching as the light slowly faded out of Feliciano's tear filled eyes...

Until Antonio pulled him off of Feliciano and thrust an apple into his hand.

"Try it."

Lovino glared at his father but took a bite. Lovino's eyes went wide. The apple was the most delicious thing he had even eaten. The two men turned to Feliciano, who had curled into a fetal position on the floor, whispering prayers.

"Feliciano."

The boy didn't respond.

"I think you broke him." Antonio whispered.

"Of course not. Answer me, Feliciano!"

Feliciano squeaked and looked up at his brother and father.

"Where did you get these apples?" Antonio asked. Feliciano mumbled something about the forest.

"What?"

"In an apple tree on the edge of a clearing, deep in the forest."

"Why did you only bring two?"

"Because he said I could only take two!"

"Liar!" Feliciano flinched. "I bet you ate them all on your way back home, you lying-"

"Father, help me with my coat." Lovino interrupted as he stomped into the room he shared with his father and slid on a grey wool coat.

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to go find that apple tree. I don't trust Feliciano to do it, he'll screw up."

"But Lovi, it's so cold outside! You might get sick and-"

"That's why I'm taking a coat, idiot." Antonio sighed and helped Lovino button up his thick coat.

"Alright, but be careful out there."

Lovino marched into the woods and looked high and low for the apples, shaking trees in hopes that an apple might fall. Soon, the sun started to set. Peeved about not finding any apples, Lovino turned to walk back to home, only to see that fresh snow had covered his footprints. He had no idea how to get back!

Lovino walked for hours and hours, trying to find a way out of the woods, until he spotted the warm glow of a fire ahead. He crept towards it, wondering who might be out this late, this far in the woods. When he saw the twelve months sitting around the fire, he walked up, shoved February away from the fire, plopped down in February's spot, and warmed his hands. December twitched, his smile looking far more forced than it had been with Feliciano.

"Hello, little one-"

"Shut up old man, I don't want to listen to your stupid stories or whatever it is that hermits talk about." Lovino snapped, glaring at December. The months stared at the feisty boy in surprise. Did he just call them hermits?

"Where are your manners child?" September growled "I demand to know who you are and why you are here, you impolite-"

"You can't tell me what to do, you hot headed bastard!" And with that, Lovino stood up and walked away.

December was furious. How dare that twerp treat his elders like that? He raised his pipe and swung it over his head. The fire fizzled out and a heavy snow started to fall. An icy wind howled through the forest, clinging onto Lovino with its clammy fingers. Lovino couldn't see his hand in front of his face as he trudged along, trying to find his way back home. Soon he became even more lost than before and fell into a snowdrift. He kicked his legs and clawed the ground, trying to pull himself up. Lovino's limbs grew weak and slowly began to stiffen under his warm coat. Scared, cold, and hungry, Lovino started to cry.

Back at the cabin, Antonio was panicking. What was taking Lovino  
so long? Was his son okay?

"That's it. Feliciano, get started on dinner." Antonio called to his youngest son. "I'll be back soon." He slid on a coat and walked out into the cold. He looked high and low for Lovino, calling his name into the night. "Lovino! Lovi, where are- Ah!" Antonio had been so busy looking for Lovino that he hadn't seen the snowdrift until he had fallen into it.

"F-F-Father?"

"Lovino!" Antonio pulled his son closer to him, wrapping his shivering body in his coat."I'm s-s-scared Father."

"Don't be, Lovino. We're going to be fine."

The night wore on. The snow crept falling, piling around the father and son, until neither had the strength to brush the snow and ice off of each other. Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Father."

Feliciano cooked dinner, tended to the horses, and started a fire in the hearth but Lovino and Antonio did not return.

"What is taking them so long? Vee, I hope Fratello and Papa didn't get lost!"

He sat by the door, waiting, until the fire had burned out and darkness filled the cabin.

"Where are they? What is keeping them?"

Feliciano peered through the window. The earth was white and snow was still falling, but there wasn't a human soul to be seen. Feliciano crossed himself and prayed for his brother and father. For the next two days he sat and waited but they never returned. Feliciano asked around in the village, but no one had seen them.

One day, a German hunter came running from the forest, a look of pure terror etched onto his face. He told Feliciano about finding two bodies, dead as a door nail and frozen solid in the snow. Now that his family was dead, Feliciano inherited the cabin and the farm which from that day forth, always produced good harvest. Feliciano and the German hunter fell in love, where wed, and lived happily for the rest of their days.

The End


End file.
